1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article of clothing, such as, but not limited to, shirts, pants, blouses, shorts, or the like, which include at least one transparent patch, which acts as a window and will enhance the viewing of items located under the transparent material, such as tattoos. The patches can be permanent or removable, and can also include any shape, size, color, and/or magnification, so as to display and possibly intensify the item, such as a tattoo, located under the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal expression has always been a way of identifying one's individuality and personality. Generally, many will use their apparel as a means of expression. Others will enhance their ensemble with jewelry, accessories, or the like. Uniqueness and individuality being ultimately the final goal, some have found that tattoos, body piercing or the like, have offered them the desired means of expression. Unfortunately, when the article of clothing are worn, these tattoos are typically concealed.
Those in the apparel industry have sought to find new and unique items which allow the wearer to express their own individuality. One such article of clothing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,854,821 issued to Barker. This article is preferably a swimsuit with a removable patch. The patch can include any design, such as a picture of a butterfly or star as shown by Barker. Though this article may offer some individuality, it does suffer some shortcomings, by providing an article of clothing with a limited amount of interchangeable patches. In addition, after several washes, the article may be more faded than the patches. Hence, when wearing the article with the desired patch, the final product may be an eye sore and not a statement. Thereby, defeating its intended purpose.
Yet another apparel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,081 issued to Cliff et al. Here, there is disclosed an article of clothing in the form of a novelty-garment for artistic expression by introducing simple modifications which achieve blending of the wearer of the garment with the design printed on the garment to make flesh of the wearer a major part of the design on the garment. Though this is a unique means of combining one's flesh with a design for displaying a particular design, this approach is more humorous in nature. Something that is often undesired by the individualists.
In addition, for the tattoo enthusiasts, none of these items identify above offer a means of displaying the tattoo. Hence, as with conventional apparel, the clothing identify above, conceal and hide any tattoo located on the individual. Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need for a line of clothing specifically designed and configured to adequately and efficiently display a tattoo.
For these reasons it is seen that the previous efforts do not provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a means of adequately displaying a tattoo located on an individual. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art apparel through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.